The present disclosure is related generally to composite structures. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed toward an insert ring for a composite structure to provide a thru-hole within the composite structure and to fluidly seal internal compartments located therein.
Composite structures have been used extensively in the aerospace and marine industries. For instance, composite panels may be used to form the wing or fuselage of an aircraft, or a portion of a ship's hull or deckhouse. The composite panels are configured to provide suitable strength and stiffness, while at the same time defining a storage boundary or capacity for storage of various contents (i.e., fuel) therein.
It is understood that today's aircraft are generally complex electro-mechanical systems, which may have components formed within or extending through the composite structure. For example, a need may exist for passing electrical wiring or mechanical components from one side of the composite structure to the other side. A thru-hole may be formed within the composite structure to facilitate such passage.
Although forming the thru-hole in the composite structure allows for passage of the electrical or mechanical components, it may also compromise the strength or storage capacity of the composite structure. In particular, the fluid integrity may be compromised “externally” as well as “internally.”
The “external” fluid integrity may be compromised by opening the internal compartments to the surrounding environment. As a result, the contents stored within the internal compartments may leak into the surrounding environment. This may lead to hazardous consequences in the event fuel or other hazardous materials are leaked from a storage compartment in an aircraft or ship structure into the surrounding environment.
The “internal” fluid integrity may be compromised by opening an internal compartment to an adjacent internal compartment. This may allow the contents in one internal compartment (i.e., fuel tank) to flow into an adjacent internal compartment, which may contaminant, degrade, or trap the contents of the respective internal compartments.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a device configured to provide a protective casing around a thru-hole formed within a composite structure, while at the same time fluidly sealing the internal compartments formed within the composite structure.